Many outdoor activities take place in the fall, winter and spring when the weather is cold. For example, fall sports, such as football and soccer are often played in cold weather. Outdoor winter sports, such as hockey necessarily are played in cold weather. Spring sports, such as track and tennis are also often played when the temperatures are cool or cold. Other activities, such as marching band practice, also occur when the temperatures may be cold.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an outdoor heater for the players, coaches, cheerleaders and other people who are often only dressed in lightweight team uniforms. Prior art warmers have typically been small in size such that they are effective for only one, or a small number of people. Larger prior art heaters which can be used to warm many people typically are not portable due to their size and construction.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved outdoor heater for warming many people simultaneously.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable outdoor heater.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable outdoor heater having a rigid construction so as to serve as a warming bench.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an outdoor heater which can be quickly and easily disassembled for storage and transportation.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an outdoor heater having a container for warming balls, gloves, and other objects.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an outdoor heater which is durable in construction, and efficient and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.